


Primeval100 Prompt Fills

by IShouldBeWriting, Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi, the entire crew is here, vsx team too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A newspaper clipping.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Becker did a double take when he saw the civilian that his men had been griping about. Apparently she'd been using a sword on a few dinosaurs.

"Fee? I thought you were still in theatre."

"Hils. This is your mob?"

"Gentlemen. Captain Fiona Black lately of the Task Force. Fee, explanations for the sword please?"

"I was up here for a ritual, Hils. Your mob ran right through my circle chasing what I assume is some mad scientist's experiment. Two more followed and I defended myself."

Two of the troopers looked somewhat sheepish.

"Sheath the sword and follow me, Fee."


	2. Chapter 2

The first time, she'd rubbed her fingers across his perineum she'd got an unexpected mouthful of cum.

The second time, he'd shifted and a single finger had set him off. When it happened again, she laughed and found his prostate, and just watched.

She made a throw away remark, asking if what he really needed was a boyfriend, but he laughed it off - said the right things and she let it lie.

His birthday present for her brought it right back, but with that harness around her hips she couldn't care. So what if he occasionally liked things up his arse - she'd put them there ...


	3. 'Chat Up Lines'

From him, she never needed a chat-up line. He'd been precious to her since the first moment she read his file; followed what had happened at the ARC through his own reports - and those of the medical team that kept patching him back together.

By the time she'd got to the _post-apocalyptic_ anomaly, they'd managed to coax him back to his post at the ARC. And she embarrassed herself. She hated how obvious her crush was, but then he bought her exactly the right bar of chocolate and stole a bit of it.

And that night he kissed her. Properly.

  



	4. 19: Abby

[My P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html) \- please feel free to poke for a specific prompt *g*

Abby flinched. Fee responded by snapping awake.

“Where am I? Why am I here?"

“Jess invited you, when I got home the pair of you were very drunk and curled up together in our bed." Abby blushed and she laughed in response.

She lent in and kissed Abby, who responded enthusiastically causing Jess to smile and laugh in amusement.

“You two are gorgeous together. I would offer you cookies and welcome you to the dark side Abby, but I get the feeling you may have danced here before.” Abby’s laugh was melodious.

Abby arched into her touch as Jess explored.

  



	5. 19: Abby

[My P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html) \- please feel free to poke for a specific prompt *g*

Abby flinched. Fee responded by snapping awake.

“Where am I? Why am I here?"

“Jess invited you, when I got home the pair of you were very drunk and curled up together in our bed." Abby blushed and she laughed in response.

She lent in and kissed Abby, who responded enthusiastically causing Jess to smile and laugh in amusement.

“You two are gorgeous together. I would offer you cookies and welcome you to the dark side Abby, but I get the feeling you may have danced here before.” Abby’s laugh was melodious.

Abby arched into her touch as Jess explored.

  



	6. 117: Girls, girls, girls

[My P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html) \- please feel free to poke for a specific prompt *g*  


  
Jess turned to Fee and smiled softly.

“She’s given up on him, Fee. Shall we take her home and keep her safe?”

Fee’s answering grin was wicked.

“My approach or yours, kitten.”

Jess rested her hand gently on Abby's arm and whispered a question in her ear. Her answer had Jess escorting her out of the building.

Fee slipped back into their flat quietly and cleared up the mess they had left in the lounge before padding softly into their bedroom. Jess looked up from her position on the bed.

"Come help me guard her, love? She's so broken."


	7. 22 - Ryan

Stephen sank to his knees and unzipped Ryan's combats. Buried his head in Ryan's crotch and coaxed his lover's cock to full hardness. 

Ryan pulled him off and pushed Stephen across his desk, pulled his trousers down and ran his thumb down his crack, pushing it lightly against Stephen's pucker.

"Just fuck me Ryan."

Ryan positioned himself.

"Over-eager Stephen?" He thrust and Stephen clawed at the desk before pushing back into the burn. And clenched around the intrusion.

Ryan shouted his completion, pulled up and held Stephen in place as he cleaned him up and then brought him off.


	8. 24: Pollen

"CONNOR!"

"On it, sir."

"A plant in one of the labs has flowered. Lock down was triggered automatically when the pollen entered the vents."

"How long, Mr Temple."

"Six hours, sir. The tests are on automatic."

"My office, Temple."

Connor tapped two keys and pushed himself away from the computer and headed for Lester's office, grumbling that this time wasn't his fault.

His first impression was surprise. Lester had removed his tie and poured two glasses of whisky. 

Connor wasn't surprised to find himself on his knees, Lester's cock in his mouth, and hand in his hair.

"Thank you, pet."


	9. 27: Halloween

Jess had made her decision. If _he_ wasn't going to see her as a _woman_ she'd just have to take advantage of Hallowe'en and dress up. And if Lester hadn't checked the documents he'd signed the day before, it made her costume ... permissable.

-

Her outfit. He blinked. And then he growled and his men scattered from their positions. Jess looked up at him, lips painted shockingly red and smiled. He surrendered and pulled her into his arms for a breath-taking kiss.

"Please tell me you have something else to wear, Jess? I think you've made your point."

She laughed.


	10. 34: Mistletoe

Fee smirked, and continued to hang small pieces of mistletoe through the ARC, laying light enchantments on each. Jess shook her head at her lover's antics, but erased the footage anyway.

Each clump caught a single compatible couple. Each enchantment encouraged a kiss.

Fee and Jess locked themselves in the command centre and giggled, sharing chocolate liqueurs and watching the various couples caught in clinches. 

Lester caught Connor, and a blow job ensued. Abby and Matt were at it in one of the science labs. Becker and the recently returned Stephen were abusing the armoury. Jess looked up and laughed.


	11. Drabble: Jealousy (prompt fill for whuffle)

_Not sure this is quite what you intended - nor am I quite sure why he ended up this jealous!_

Stephen hated himself for the nagging jealousy that ate at him. Nick Cutter wasn't like his ex-wife. He wasn't about to be replaced by Connor Temple. He hated himself for the subtle campaign of sabotage he'd been running. Hated himself, but couldn't stop. Cutter had been his for years, but he could see Connor replacing him in Nick's heart.

  


He pushed it down ruthlessly. Told himself that he was projecting Helen's sociopathy onto her husband. Held his tongue and watched. Lost his ability to trust and when Helen walked back into their lives - if she'd asked him, he'd have gone.


	12. Drabble: Jealousy (prompt fill for whuffle)

_Not sure this is quite what you intended - nor am I quite sure why he ended up this jealous!_

Stephen hated himself for the nagging jealousy that ate at him. Nick Cutter wasn't like his ex-wife. He wasn't about to be replaced by Connor Temple. He hated himself for the subtle campaign of sabotage he'd been running. Hated himself, but couldn't stop. Cutter had been his for years, but he could see Connor replacing him in Nick's heart.

  


He pushed it down ruthlessly. Told himself that he was projecting Helen's sociopathy onto her husband. Held his tongue and watched. Lost his ability to trust and when Helen walked back into their lives - if she'd asked him, he'd have gone.


	13. Viscera

"7 dogs dead?"

"And another two dozen from the the local harrier, fox and deer hound packs. Viscera has been found around the local area."

"Where were they taken from?"

"The pet dogs from back gardens. The hunting dogs from the farm where they were kept. They seem to have a taste for beagles and their ilk."

"A pack of carnivores. Probably smaller than humans."

"I want real weapons, Matt. If they’re taking deerhounds, they aren't far from taking humans. And pack hunters are fast. Clipping one with a live round may encourage them to turn on their own."

"Agreed."

  



	14. 79: Anticipation

 He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed gently. She looked at him, and took a shallow breath.

Her eyes widened as his grip tightened, but she bite her lip and drew in another even shallower breath, a blush beginning to suffuse her skin.

His other hand unbuttoned her jeans and he hissed when he found her wet heat. His hand tighten reflexively as his fingernail grazed her clit and her eyes rolled back as she came, far harder than he had expected.

He released his hold, and she lay still, panting for a long moment, and then smiled at him.


	15. 50 - Desire

There were roses on the altar; rich, deep red roses with wickedly sharp thorns and Jess shivered with desire, and laughed at her own conditioned response.

Fee wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Lay on the bed, kitten, and close your eyes."

The petals fluttered across her skin and her desire rose in answer. She opened her eyes without thinking and saw the blood dripping from Fee's hands.

"Why, love?"

"Because there's a price for everything. And everything has it's price, baby girl." Jess pulled the rose from her hand and kissed her.


	16. 55: The Ladies of Primeval

Emily looked at the rails in front of her, full of flimsy bras and looked back at Jess. 

"I will take two of those things you call sports bras, and then we will find a proper shop that sells corsets, Miss Parker."

Jess laughed in delight and used the ARC credit card to buy the items. 

She ushered Emily back to her mini, and drove them to a boutique. 

"The nearest I can get to a proper corset shop, milady,

She was surprised when Emily kissed her, and then ordered the assistant to fit them both with proper corsets. 

She submitted to it, somewhat bemused. 


	17. 56: Dance

"Fee, I'm calling in that favour. Got a ball gown that still fits?" She banged her head against the desk.

"If I'm accompanying you to that, Hils, then you owe me a favour, because the rumours will run for years." He smirked.

"A new pair of Fluevogs each for you and Jess, Fee?" 

"Deal. Dare I ask how you got invited to _the_ Debutante's Ball?"

"You really don't want to know, Fee. Suffice to say it's not Lester's fault, and I'm in desperate need of a sane dance partner."

She laughed.

"He's matchmaking again, isn't he?"

He nodded.


	18. 69: Comfort

 He looked up into equally blue eyes, and tried not to purr as a hand brushed gently against his cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you."

The kiss was feather soft and needy, and he responded, pulling Stephen down onto the bed with him, hiding the wince as his broken ribs complained.

Stephen still noticed. Stopped. And Lyle cursed as a whimper escaped his lips.

"Stay still, Jon, and I'll carry on."

Hot, wet, tight, suction. He held himself still, desperate, and tried to control his breathing, aware of his ribs. One last lollipop lick and his world turned inside out.

"Mine. Sleep now, Jon."

(Originally [here](http://primeval-denial.livejournal.com/2363003.html?thread=39617915#t39617915))  



	19. 70: Outside Observer

He watched. Watch them dance around each other, watched the three of them orbit each other. Fee and Jess, Jess and Becker & Becker and Fee. He was never quite sure what he was looking at – whether it was one relationship, and two good friendships; or if he was looking at a threesome ...

... whichever it was they were making it function and he wondered. Perhaps all of them did. With them, Becker laughed and occasionally looked his age – and they both touched him without thinking in ways that would have made him question if only one of them was doing it.


	20. Drabble: Bruises

Fee smiled and ran her fingers gently across the vivid purple bruises that decorated Jess's skin, before dropping a light kiss on each and pushing a spark of power through them. Jess winced and then began to purr beneath Fee's touch.

"That helping, Kitten?" Jess stretched luxuriously.

"Gods, that feels good, Fee." Fee's laugh was rich and deep, and her fingers drifted lower, still sparking with power and Jess's back arched, involuntarily as the first tendrils of arousal followed the sparks that wound through her body.

"What do you want, Kitten? What's your pleasure?" Jess blushed and squirmed beneath Fee.


	21. 75: Crossover

"Good Evening, Stephen."

"Lady Croft?" She kissed him hard and his mind went blank before he sank into the kiss, still not thinking. Hands were coaxed into wet touches and he went with it.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"Fuck. I've crossed my own bloody timeline again." 

Stephen looked at her, lips flushed and arousal visible in his eyes. She stepped back and shook her head.

"Spoilers, Stephen. When are we?"

He answered and she laughed.

"You'll see me again soon Stephen. Enjoy the museum." She smiled and turned away.

"Wait!" She disappeared and he groaned in frustration.


	22. 76: "It's so ... big"

It was just as well she had small hands, really.

Fee was tied to the bed, Jess's silk scarves wrapped around her wrists. She'd come once already, but was still begging for more and the things she was describing were just making Jess hotter and hotter.

She slipped off her bracelet and ring and pushed three fingers into wet heat. Then a fourth. And then she tucked her thumb in and Fee whined.

There was resistance as she tried to force her hand deeper, but no safe word and then she was in. She slowly curled her hand into a fist and pumped it carefully, watching her lover shudder and fall apart.


	23. 79: Anticipation

 He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed gently. She looked at him, and took a shallow breath.

Her eyes widened as his grip tightened, but she bite her lip and drew in another even shallower breath, a blush beginning to suffuse her skin.

His other hand unbuttoned her jeans and he hissed when he found her wet heat. His hand tighten reflexively as his fingernail grazed her clit and her eyes rolled back as she came, far harder than he had expected.

He released his hold, and she lay still, panting for a long moment, and then smiled at him.


	24. 98: Fire

_"All truth be told, I'd rather die by fire, than die by ice - because I was not born willing to be your sacrifice."_

He smiled ruefully, dropped to his knees and bowed his head, waiting for the coming blow. But instead of a blow, there was the softest of touches along his jawline.

He stopped himself leaning into the caress, held his position and waited. Fingers drifted across his lips and it was all he could do not to taste them. Fire danced across his skin in the wake of his touch.

“Very good captain, but now - stand down."


	25. 123: Freedom

[My P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html) and this is also my first answer to [](http://whuffle.livejournal.com/profile)[**whuffle**](http://whuffle.livejournal.com/) and I's [Ransom Your OC](http://invisible-trace.livejournal.com/3933.html) challenge. Mary Tremayne belongs to [](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/profile)[**rodlox**](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/) who asked me to rescue her.

Fee looked up as the door slammed shut and sighed in relief. Her captors had made two basic mistakes - her hands were plasti-cuffed in front of her and the frisking had been perfunctory at best.

It took a brief contortion, but she pulled the knife from her boot, and soon had the cuffs cut off. She stretched and looked across at the other woman in the cell with her.

"Hilary's cousin, Mary, right?"

"Indeed. You must be..." she paused "...Fiona?"

Fee smiled and cut her cuffs off.

"Care to join my escape attempt? Hils would be annoyed if I left you behind ..."


	26. 124: Legacy

Connor winced as another piece of Cutter's model, his legacy, crumbled into pieces in his hands. He sunk to his knees in the wreckage, and allowed the tears to roll down his dusty cheeks. 

It was Becker that found him. Picked him up out of the wreckage and dragged him home. Threw him in a shower and fed him. 

Talked him down from the blade resting against his skin as he raged against the death of his mentor and his lover. Spun words of the legacy he'd been left, and the fact that he was necessary to the project.


	27. Invitations

His summons to Lester's office had been somewhat unexpected, and his team had thrown a variety of jibes at him about possible misdemeanors he'd committed.

"Lieutenant, does that specific wish for a reward still stand?" Lyle's mind stuttered briefly, swirling with images of Connor and Lester together. He'd never intended for Lester to find out about that fantasy - the civil servant had to have been eavesdropping on him and Ryan.

"Sir?" Lyle shook his head at the smirk on Lester's face.

"I believe Captain Ryan said he wanted to see what Stephen and Abby looked like together." Lyle blushed.


	28. 144: I've Got a Theory

"I've got a theory..." Fee shut her eyes briefly instead of indulging in her desire to shoot Connor, she stalked round the edge of the site, looking for ground sign.

Connor's babble continued, and the hair on the back of her neck rose, and she span on her heel.

"DOWN!"

She pulled both pistols and fired over Connor's head at the very quiet and supposedly dead dinosaur trying to sneak up on him.

It dropped and Connor backed away from it rapidly. 

"Connor. Don't." He shut his mouth and moved to examine the dinosaur instead, muttering about PMS-ing officers.


	29. 148: I've Got Chills...And They're Multiplying

The hair at the back of her neck rose and she slipped sideways into cover, dragging her lover with her. Her hand snaked across Jess's mouth.

"Shhhh, kitten. Something's hunting us." She tucked them both deeper into the shadows. Jess retrieved her secondary weapon, easing it free of the holster at the small of her back.

Footsteps.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

Uniforms. Non-UK issue. Fee's mind whirled.

"Now, Miss Parker."

Jess tensed recognizing the voice, and Fee fired, dropping three before she stifled a yelp. Jess pulled the trigger and the fourth fell, and she shook in relief.


	30. Oblivion

She purred gently as he touched her. Hidden in the dark, illuminated only by lightening flashes. Her moans punctuated by thunder and the soft hiss of rain. Fingers and tongue and crashing need that echoed around her. Overwhelming and driving her into oblivion.

-

The lightining flashes illuminated perfect porcelain skin. Thunder punctuated her moans, rolling closer as he drove her towards oblivion, desperate to erase the images that the day had left them both with.

Pleasure to drive the blood away. The deaths she'd witnessed, and the bodies he stumbled over on a call-out gone bad. An illusion of sacred oblivion.

  



	31. Cake (Prompt fill)

It had become almost a running joke in the ARC. No matter when Jess arrived at her terminal she found a piece of cake. There were no notes and no identifying marks on the boxes.

-

It never failed to bring a smile to her face. She always savored the cake, licking her fingers indulgently. 

-

He smiled softly as he watched Jess lick the last of the icing from her fingers delicately, and fantasized about her doing the same to parts of his anatomy.

-

The last clue slid into place and she set up an extra, hidden camera.

-

"Thank you, Captain."


	32. 158: Surrender

It always surprised him how easily his boy shed his soldier persona at home, and just how quickly he'd slip into the pet mentality. He probably should be more concerned, but his standing orders were that he was the only one Becker submitted to like this ... and there was something deliciously relaxing about tending to him.

Sometimes he hated the quirk in his psyche that had led to him enjoying this, but at least he'd found a good master - one who fed him well and tended to his wounds. And took pleasure in his pleasure, rather than his pain.


	33. 168: Head over Heels (Stephen/Lyle)

Blue eyes met blue eyes and then shied away, and a wicked smile spread across one face.  
   
“Look at me, Stephen."

Stephen flinched, then looked up and dropped into the blue eyes holding his.

The kiss took him by surprise. His own reaction took him further by surprise. Lyle made a pleased sound and deepened the kiss, snaking one hand beneath Stephen's belt.

He dropped to his knees, and Stephen tried to give himself a concussion as the first person to express and interest in him for himself in years swallowed his cock to the root in one smooth motion.

“Why?"  



	34. Easy

It had been so very easy. They'd fallen into bed almost by accident. Looked at each speculatively in the morning. Decided to try a relationship. Kissed and fought and flirted. Lived and loved and laughed together, hiding from their monsters.

It had been Lorraine's death that drove her through the anomalies in a bid to rescue Abby and Connor and Danny.

Her death that had made it so easy to step into path of the blow meant for Captain Becker. So easy to let go. To stop fighting had been so very easy. Her only regret was his guilt ...


	35. 184: Special Forces

"And this is what you use your training for Fee?" She'd woken in the wrong place, tied carefully to a strange bed, nose filled with Fee's scent.

Fee's chuckle was low and dirty, and settled deep in Jess's belly. Her touch was achingly gentle, and Jess demanded more attention, the loss of her sight kicking every other sense into higher gear.

Fee's fingers on her nipples were enough to trigger her first orgasm. Jess sighed in delight, and Fee purred.

"How many times can I make you come like this baby girl?" Jess squeaked in aroused alarm and Fee set to work.


	36. Trust (#14 - Breath Play, #192 - Flesh and Blood)

[50Kinkyways](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/66911.html#cutid1)

table and [P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html)

The line between pleasure and pain was so very fine, that the first time her led her on a dance across it, she surprised herself.

But she'd grown to occasionally crave the knife blade.

Or rather, the heady orgasm that came with breath play, and the silky scarfs she wore to hide the marks. The release and the trust that the game required.

His hand around her throat was addictive. He had his own kinks as well, and she fed his as much as he fed hers. Slipped needles beneath his skin and lapped tiny beads of blood from his skin.


	37. 198: Cakes and Ale

 She turned and offered the cake to Jess, and her lover ate the offering carefully from her fingers. She smiled and offered her the goblet filled with honeyed ale and Jess drank it gratefully.

“Cake and ale, for the grounding and we are done kitten.” Fee placed the goblet down and pulled her into a kiss. “Thank you baby girl. I needed that after what I saw today.” Fee coaxed Jess into another kiss and lost herself in it, pushing away the ghosts she’d just honoured, desperate not to think of the anomaly incident that had gone badly wrong.


	38. 201: Sleep

Sleep. Sleep meant dreaming. Sleep meant nightmares. Meant reliving death after death as her ghosts forced their way through shredded shields. 

Jess stroked a hand across Fee's cheek and her eyes snapped open. Jess kissed her softly, and then rested her forehead against Fee's.

"Thanks, baby girl."

"For what, Fee?"

Fee's smile was a little rueful, and she skimmed her hands gently down Jess's sides. Her fingers brushed against one of Jess's sensitive spots and pulled a squeak from her.

"Fee ..." Fee captured her mouth and poured her need and fear into the kiss.

"Let me distract myself, please kitten."


	39. 202: Loyalty

"Dare I ask where your loyalties lie, Captain Becker?" Lester's voice surprised him slightly.

"With my oaths, Sir." 

"Oaths plural, Captain?" There was an edge to Lester's voice.

"Professional and familial, Sir."

"Do I need to ask for your personal oath, Captain?" 

"Not while you remain my lawful superior, Sir."

"And the familial oath, Captain?"

"If you run afoul of that oath, Sir James, then respectfully we're all screwed. It's tied to the oldest of the family estates." Lester raised his eyebrow.

"Family estates, Captain? There's nothing in your jacket about them."

"Why would there be? I don't hold the title ..."


	40. 203: Rescue

Connor looked a little panicked, surrounded by society wives. The look he threw Lester was pathetic, but he found himself gliding across.

"Ladies, can I borrow Mr Temple for a moment?" The combined chatter from the women reminded him of the sound of the raptors.

"Mr Temple. Now." Connor peeled a set of hands off his arm and gratefully followed in Lester's wake.

They were round a corner, out of sight when Lester pushed Connor against the wall, kissed him hard and wrapped his hand around his throat.

"And what will you offer me for your rescue tonight, Mr Temple?"


	41. 204: Confession

Helen laughed.

"You want a confession Lester? I know when I die. The very first anomaly I walked through, I watched myself be torn apart by raptors. Why would I care what you do to me?"

Lester looked at her, and opened a file.

"Mrs Cutter. We're holding you on a dozen charges of unlawful killing and two charges of treason."

"So?"

"You don't exist, Mrs Cutter. We'll be handing you to the americans we've been working with. They'll be taking you to Pakistan I believe. Someone will interrogate you and we'll have the answers we need."

He left the room.


	42. 205: Once More Into The Breach

"Fee, don't you dare say what you're thinking." Fee smirked, and pulled all of her assorted ammunition out.

"Care to share, Hils?" He cracked his neck and emptied out his own stash. Fee redivided it and he shook his head. 

"You're the better pistol shot, Fee. I've got another dozen shot gun rounds. I'll take those and the M4, you take the 9mm rounds." She reloaded the clips and tossed them across to him. They both loaded their weapons.

Fee cracked her wrists and smirked.

"Once more into the breach, Hils?"

"Death or glory it is, Fee." They broke cover.


	43. 207: Cold Blood

 She imagined she could see the blood on her hands. That morning was the first time she truly killed in cold blood.

She could not, would not count the times she had killed in theatre; if nothing else she had orders. Always the need to keep someone safe. This time she couldn't use that excuse.

She had taken information she had extracted from the men who had threatened her lover, and gone after the bitch who had told them to do so. And she had done it with a smile on her face, the blessing of her boss and friends at her side.


	44. 208: "Getting married"

 Fee hummed softly to herself as she laid the foundations for the sacred circle, cleansing the ground and building the gateways. Jess was quietly freaking out, and playing with the rings she was bringing as her offering. Hils polished his dress sword meditatively, reflecting on the ceremony they had planned.

-

“The old ones, the dead and yet-to-come that we welcomed as witnesses are free to stay or to leave as they wish. This circle is open, but will never be broken, like the binding between us.” She turned and her two partners pulled her into a messy three-way kiss.


	45. 210: Fear

She was tired and scared, no longer sure where she was running to or from. An anomaly opened in front of her and her momentum carried her through into a time she didn't recognise. A 'policeman' had found her, and the children's home had been a safe, if very lonely place.

-

She woke, shaking and nauseous, and Fee was there, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Shh. It's alright, kitten. I'm here. You're safe, love." Jess curled into her embrace, and continued to shake.

"Which nightmare was it this time?" Jess shook her head and burrowed deeper into the hug.


	46. 211: Leather

Fee pouted. Jess was curled up with her nose in a leather-bound book ignoring her. 

Fee smirked, and retreated to their bedroom. She pulled out the leather cat suit that she hadn't worn since uni, but with her weight loss from her last tour ...

Her smile was coquettish and when she zipped the boots up, she purred.

The click of heels on hardwood floor had Jess's attention despite her best efforts, and she lifted her head, taking in the full effect of Fee's rather stunning outfit.

"Kitten?" Jess rose from her seat, and shed her clothes before entering their bedroom.


	47. 212: Flowers

Fee's altar, in the corner of their bedroom, was always dressed with flowers.   
There were always poppies, crafted from silk, and real ones appeared when someone Fee knew died in theatre or someone died on a call-out.   
Often there were roses, with sharp, sharp thorns, and then Fee was insatiable, a gifted and demanding lover.   
Twice she dressed it in forget-me-nots, and Jess listened as she wove tales of the little sister she'd helped raise and the coven that had taught her.   
There were other flowers that graced her altar, but Jess hadn't made the connections yet.


	48. 213: Light at the End of the Tunnel

  
He reloaded his pistol with the last magazine and took a breath. He'd got the others to safety, but the anomaly had shut. Thirteen rounds. Twelve dinosaurs if he was careful. One last shot if he needed it.

His first shot only winged the raptor, and they chittered angrily. He fired on instinct, and half the pack dropped. He stopped. Re-holstered the weapon. One round left.

Pulled a knife from his boot, and there was a glint of light that caught his eye. 

Shots rang out and he relaxed. A raptor lunged at him and his blade flashed out.


	49. 214: And Then There Were None

[My P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html) \- please feel free to poke for a specific prompt *g*

Lester dropped his head into his hands. The ARC was being taken away from him. Too many deaths and the anomalies quieting down had led to the decision. 

Captain Becker and his men were being reassigned to Hereford for deployment to Afghanistan - the Regiment was short handed.

So that was that. Cutter and probably his mad wife were dead. Hart had committed suicide by creature. Abby and Connor and Danny were all lost in time. Sarah had died trying to find them again.

His new job was effectively a demotion, and he didn't even have a sparring partner anymore. Now, there were none. 


	50. 215: Trapped on the Wrong Side of an Anomaly

My P100 Masterlist is [Here](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html)

When he returned he was going to kill Connor. Slowly, methodically and with a great deal of pleasure.

Precognition; deja-vu or whatever you wanted to call it had obviously guided his choices in packing his webbing that morning, so at least he had the basics he needed to survive.

But he was still stuck on the wrong side of an anomaly that Connor's maths had said shouldn't have shut yet, waiting for it to either re-open or be re-opened.

He rolled his shoulders and headed for defensible shelter. At least he could make himself comfortable while he plotted...


	51. Draft (216: Subterranean)

"I will not give up, and I will not surrender. I will be there at the ending of your days. I will be the one who lowers you into the ground and who lays flowers on your grave. In the darkness I will remember you, and I will pick up your weapon and continue the fight. I will be your witness and your guide, and one day I will follow you into the rich dark earth, sacrificed on the altar of honour. I will see you again in the dark, old friend, on the wrong side of tomorrow; may they ride by your side in the meantime."


	52. 217: Strawberries and Cream

[P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html)

He grinned and poured the cream into her belly-button. Jess squeaked in protest and raised her head to glare at him, only for him to run a strawberry down her slit, dip it in the cream, and eat it with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Not fair, Hils." He laughed, smooth and low, and she shivered.

The next strawberry he'd bitten in half, trailed through the cream, and then smeared the juices everywhere. And then chased the mess with his tongue.

"But, you can ... _oh!_ "

The sensations pushed her over the edge, and he gentled her through her orgasm.

"Enjoying yourself, love?"


	53. 218: Jess Parker (5 Drabbles)

Becker/Jess - A Fierce Look

"Don't you dare walk away from me Hilary Becker." Jess was attempting to look fierce, but it was a little like watching a very small kitten attack someone - cute, but not actually dangerous.

He spun back round. "Now I know you've been in my personnel file. Which is locked-down. What on earth were you thinking?"

She blushed. "I was trying to understand."

He looked at her curiously. 

"Why?"

"Because I've wanted to do this since you first walked in." She stalked across and raised herself on tiptoes to kiss him. It took him a moment, but then he indulged himself.

  


Becker/Jess - Growing on Him

She was annoying. Tiny, sweet and chirpy. Always there and he was always aware of her. Damnit. She was growing on him, and he seemed to gravitate towards her on a daily basis.

His men damn near staged a mutiny when he ran them ragged trying to distract himself from her and Lester had intervened. He was most of his way through an inspection of the armoury and he was still out of sorts.

"I missed you, today." She sounded a little broken, and something inside snapped, and he had her pressed against the racks and was kissing her senseless.

  


Jess - Jury-rigged

One of these days she was going to borrow an EMD and shoot Burton and Connor. The ADD was brilliant, and despite her best efforts (and politiest requests) still badly jury-rigged and glitchy in places. She spent most of her day fire-fighting. And the next person that suggested she was useless, an ornament or screwing Lester was joining her list - and jumping to the top of it.

She sighed, and ran another diagnostic, looking for the glitch that kept interferring with her interface with the military and health service intranets. She would make this work if it killed her. 

  


Emily/Jess - Other Interests

Jess watched her. And there was something about the _way_ she watched her that attracted Emily's attention. She liked Matt, but returning to her _husband_ had left her with a fluctuating distaste for men. And it was not only her curiosity about dinosaurs that had her threatened with Bedlam.

Jee wondered how she was supposed to approach the tall brunette - Emily was her type as much as Becker, and at least she seemed to be returning her interest. 

Abby laughed when both women confided in her, handed Emily a sociology textbook and told Jess they were all going dancing.

  


Fee/Jess - Home again  
Fee watched her lover sleep - she'd been away for a few weeks on a short deployment, and she had missed Jess far more than she had expected.

The young field co-ordinator was beautiful, and she'd spent hours remarking her territory. Jess was covered with almost as many little bruises as she returned from theatre with.

She danced her fingers lightly across her skin, raising goosebumps on her lover's skin and she fought the urge to wake her up again and lose herself in her responsiveness. She'd been spoilt by the ARC, and the sureties of choice it had lent her.


	54. #219: Picture Prompt

[P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html)

[Picture Prompt](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/649344.html#cutid1)   


  
So this was where she would die. The thought amused her. Blood bubbled in her lungs, and the medics worked frantically, desperately trying to stabilise her long enough to get her back through the anomaly. 

She thought she’d dreamed of her death before. The long slow walk, a tiny error. Not this parody of a death, clipped by a round fired by someone who should have known better.

He knelt by her side.

“Take care of her for me?” He nodded. 

“And for the love of the gods, teach him to shoot before he kills someone important.” She stilled.


	55. Citation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newspaper clipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender pronouns have been deliberately avoided. No dishonour or slight meant to any recipient of the George Cross.

_"... for extreme gallantry and acts of personal courage ... is posthumously awarded the George Cross ... devotion to duty beyond all possible reproach ... faced without fear incidents that by all reasonable expectations should have led to ... on multiple occasions was instrumental in the prevention of significant loss of life ... repeatedly gone beyond the call of duty in the service of this country ... offered the final sacrifice without flinching ... worthy of the highest distinctions that we as a nation can offer ... "_

Yesterday, at Buckingham Palace, Miss Jessica Parker received the Elizabeth Cross and her partner’s posthumously-awarded George Cross from Her Majesty.


	56. Wogs and Weemlies

There were computer problems, and there were computer _problems_. Some were simple errors that came from two incompatible patches - slapdash programming, put in place on the fly - functional rather than elegant. Those were tweaked or polished where possible, and flagged for later attention when not.

Then there were the _problems_. Wogs and weemlies left behind by incursions into the system. Here a piece of defensive programming downloaded from a device of Helen’s; there cracks left by Christine’s brute force approach and buried deeper an infection borne of April’s deviousness. The system needed rebuilt. The price? Too high ...


	57. Grandmother's Footsteps

"How?"

"Footsteps. Everyone sounds a little different."

She walked away, the corners of her mouth twitching into an evil little grin, an added sway to her hips.

-

"There's a reward in it for you, Jessica." The sneakers were impratical. And apparently squeaked. She turned, and stalked away.

-

The combat boots were a hit. She had _liberated_ them from her sister's old cadet kit. She'd almost got to within touching distance.

"Now those look surprisingly good on you Jess. A little practical, but ..." He inspected the whole outfit. "...very, very hot ..." His breath ghosted across her ear. "...now, which reward did you want?"  



	58. 210: Fear

She was tired and scared, no longer sure where she was running to or from. An anomaly opened in front of her and her momentum carried her through into a time she didn't recognise. A 'policeman' had found her, and the children's home had been a safe, if very lonely place.

-

She woke, shaking and nauseous, and Fee was there, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Shh. It's alright, kitten. I'm here. You're safe, love." Jess curled into her embrace, and continued to shake.

"Which nightmare was it this time?" Jess shook her head and burrowed deeper into the hug.


	59. 211: Leather

Fee pouted. Jess was curled up with her nose in a leather-bound book ignoring her. 

Fee smirked, and retreated to their bedroom. She pulled out the leather cat suit that she hadn't worn since uni, but with her weight loss from her last tour ...

Her smile was coquettish and when she zipped the boots up, she purred.

The click of heels on hardwood floor had Jess's attention despite her best efforts, and she lifted her head, taking in the full effect of Fee's rather stunning outfit.

"Kitten?" Jess rose from her seat, and shed her clothes before entering their bedroom.


	60. 212: Flowers

Fee's altar, in the corner of their bedroom, was always dressed with flowers.   
There were always poppies, crafted from silk, and real ones appeared when someone Fee knew died in theatre or someone died on a call-out.   
Often there were roses, with sharp, sharp thorns, and then Fee was insatiable, a gifted and demanding lover.   
Twice she dressed it in forget-me-nots, and Jess listened as she wove tales of the little sister she'd helped raise and the coven that had taught her.   
There were other flowers that graced her altar, but Jess hadn't made the connections yet.


	61. 213: Light at the End of the Tunnel

  
He reloaded his pistol with the last magazine and took a breath. He'd got the others to safety, but the anomaly had shut. Thirteen rounds. Twelve dinosaurs if he was careful. One last shot if he needed it.

His first shot only winged the raptor, and they chittered angrily. He fired on instinct, and half the pack dropped. He stopped. Re-holstered the weapon. One round left.

Pulled a knife from his boot, and there was a glint of light that caught his eye. 

Shots rang out and he relaxed. A raptor lunged at him and his blade flashed out.


	62. 214: And Then There Were None

[My P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html) \- please feel free to poke for a specific prompt *g*

Lester dropped his head into his hands. The ARC was being taken away from him. Too many deaths and the anomalies quieting down had led to the decision. 

Captain Becker and his men were being reassigned to Hereford for deployment to Afghanistan - the Regiment was short handed.

So that was that. Cutter and probably his mad wife were dead. Hart had committed suicide by creature. Abby and Connor and Danny were all lost in time. Sarah had died trying to find them again.

His new job was effectively a demotion, and he didn't even have a sparring partner anymore. Now, there were none. 


	63. 215: Trapped on the Wrong Side of an Anomaly

My P100 Masterlist is [Here](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html)

When he returned he was going to kill Connor. Slowly, methodically and with a great deal of pleasure.

Precognition; deja-vu or whatever you wanted to call it had obviously guided his choices in packing his webbing that morning, so at least he had the basics he needed to survive.

But he was still stuck on the wrong side of an anomaly that Connor's maths had said shouldn't have shut yet, waiting for it to either re-open or be re-opened.

He rolled his shoulders and headed for defensible shelter. At least he could make himself comfortable while he plotted...


	64. Draft (216: Subterranean)

"I will not give up, and I will not surrender. I will be there at the ending of your days. I will be the one who lowers you into the ground and who lays flowers on your grave. In the darkness I will remember you, and I will pick up your weapon and continue the fight. I will be your witness and your guide, and one day I will follow you into the rich dark earth, sacrificed on the altar of honour. I will see you again in the dark, old friend, on the wrong side of tomorrow; may they ride by your side in the meantime."


	65. 217: Strawberries and Cream

[P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html)

He grinned and poured the cream into her belly-button. Jess squeaked in protest and raised her head to glare at him, only for him to run a strawberry down her slit, dip it in the cream, and eat it with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Not fair, Hils." He laughed, smooth and low, and she shivered.

The next strawberry he'd bitten in half, trailed through the cream, and then smeared the juices everywhere. And then chased the mess with his tongue.

"But, you can ... _oh!_ "

The sensations pushed her over the edge, and he gentled her through her orgasm.

"Enjoying yourself, love?"


	66. 218: Jess Parker (5 Drabbles)

Becker/Jess - A Fierce Look

"Don't you dare walk away from me Hilary Becker." Jess was attempting to look fierce, but it was a little like watching a very small kitten attack someone - cute, but not actually dangerous.

He spun back round. "Now I know you've been in my personnel file. Which is locked-down. What on earth were you thinking?"

She blushed. "I was trying to understand."

He looked at her curiously. 

"Why?"

"Because I've wanted to do this since you first walked in." She stalked across and raised herself on tiptoes to kiss him. It took him a moment, but then he indulged himself.

  


Becker/Jess - Growing on Him

She was annoying. Tiny, sweet and chirpy. Always there and he was always aware of her. Damnit. She was growing on him, and he seemed to gravitate towards her on a daily basis.

His men damn near staged a mutiny when he ran them ragged trying to distract himself from her and Lester had intervened. He was most of his way through an inspection of the armoury and he was still out of sorts.

"I missed you, today." She sounded a little broken, and something inside snapped, and he had her pressed against the racks and was kissing her senseless.

  


Jess - Jury-rigged

One of these days she was going to borrow an EMD and shoot Burton and Connor. The ADD was brilliant, and despite her best efforts (and politiest requests) still badly jury-rigged and glitchy in places. She spent most of her day fire-fighting. And the next person that suggested she was useless, an ornament or screwing Lester was joining her list - and jumping to the top of it.

She sighed, and ran another diagnostic, looking for the glitch that kept interferring with her interface with the military and health service intranets. She would make this work if it killed her. 

  


Emily/Jess - Other Interests

Jess watched her. And there was something about the _way_ she watched her that attracted Emily's attention. She liked Matt, but returning to her _husband_ had left her with a fluctuating distaste for men. And it was not only her curiosity about dinosaurs that had her threatened with Bedlam.

Jee wondered how she was supposed to approach the tall brunette - Emily was her type as much as Becker, and at least she seemed to be returning her interest. 

Abby laughed when both women confided in her, handed Emily a sociology textbook and told Jess they were all going dancing.

  


Fee/Jess - Home again  
Fee watched her lover sleep - she'd been away for a few weeks on a short deployment, and she had missed Jess far more than she had expected.

The young field co-ordinator was beautiful, and she'd spent hours remarking her territory. Jess was covered with almost as many little bruises as she returned from theatre with.

She danced her fingers lightly across her skin, raising goosebumps on her lover's skin and she fought the urge to wake her up again and lose herself in her responsiveness. She'd been spoilt by the ARC, and the sureties of choice it had lent her.


	67. #219: Picture Prompt

[P100 Masterlist](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/41359.html)

[Picture Prompt](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/649344.html#cutid1)   


  
So this was where she would die. The thought amused her. Blood bubbled in her lungs, and the medics worked frantically, desperately trying to stabilise her long enough to get her back through the anomaly. 

She thought she’d dreamed of her death before. The long slow walk, a tiny error. Not this parody of a death, clipped by a round fired by someone who should have known better.

He knelt by her side.

“Take care of her for me?” He nodded. 

“And for the love of the gods, teach him to shoot before he kills someone important.” She stilled.


	68. Citation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newspaper clipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender pronouns have been deliberately avoided. No dishonour or slight meant to any recipient of the George Cross.

Title: Citation  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Character: (Jess/unnamed character)  
Wordcount: 100  
Summary: A newspaper clipping.   
Warning: Character death.  
Author's Note: Gender pronouns have been deliberately avoided. No dishonour or slight meant to any recipient of the George Cross.   
The George Cross is the highest distinction that can be awarded for gallantry and heroism, when said action does not take place under enemy fire.  


_"... for extreme gallantry and acts of personal courage ... is posthumously awarded the George Cross ... devotion to duty beyond all possible reproach ... faced without fear incidents that by all reasonable expectations should have led to ... on multiple occasions was instrumental in the prevention of significant loss of life ... repeatedly gone beyond the call of duty in the service of this country ... offered the final sacrifice without flinching ... worthy of the highest distinctions that we as a nation can offer ... "_

Yesterday, at Buckingham Palace, Miss Jessica Parker received the Elizabeth Cross and her partner’s posthumously-awarded George Cross from Her Majesty.


	69. Wogs and Weemlies

Title: Wogs and Weemlies  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)   
Rating: G  
Character(s): Jess Parker  
\- "Wogs and Weemlies" the title is a quote from a favourite SFR novel - "Finders Keepers". Something along the lines of computer viruses, but encompassing tweaks and patches and hidden alterations that twist under certain conditions.

There were computer problems, and there were computer _problems_. Some were simple errors that came from two incompatible patches - slapdash programming, put in place on the fly - functional rather than elegant. Those were tweaked or polished where possible, and flagged for later attention when not.

Then there were the _problems_. Wogs and weemlies left behind by incursions into the system. Here a piece of defensive programming downloaded from a device of Helen’s; there cracks left by Christine’s brute force approach and buried deeper an infection borne of April’s deviousness. The system needed rebuilt. The price? Too high ...

This entry was original posted [ here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/83956.html) @ Dreamwidth where there are  comments (viewable [here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/83956.html#comments)). 


	70. Grandmother's Footsteps

Title: Grandmother's Footsteps  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: G  
Character(s): Jess Parker/Hilary Becker  
A/N: Bonus points if you recognise the source of the name ...

"How?"

"Footsteps. Everyone sounds a little different."

She walked away, the corners of her mouth twitching into an evil little grin, an added sway to her hips.

-

"There's a reward in it for you, Jessica." The sneakers were impratical. And apparently squeaked. She turned, and stalked away.

-

The combat boots were a hit. She had _liberated_ them from her sister's old cadet kit. She'd almost got to within touching distance.

"Now those look surprisingly good on you Jess. A little practical, but ..." He inspected the whole outfit. "...very, very hot ..." His breath ghosted across her ear. "...now, which reward did you want?"  


This entry was original posted [ here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/84724.html) @ Dreamwidth where there are  comments (viewable [here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/84724.html#comments)). 


	71. Apocalypse Not Now.

Title: Apocalypse Not Now.  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: G  
Character(s): Fee Black/Jess Parker

_"Caffeine. Glorious, holy caffeine."_

Jess lifted the mug out of Fee's hands, and glared at her pointedly.

Fee pouted and made a half-hearted grab for the mug of coffee.

"Sleep, Fee. Not coffee. Becker promised he wasn't going to call you in for anything less than an apocalypse, and we aren't scheduled for one for months." Fee laughed, and waited for Jess to put the mug down before pulling her into her lap.

"Do I get to at least take you to bed with me, Jess, please?" Fee winced at the whining edge to her voice but Jess smiled.

"Of course, Love."

This entry was original posted [ here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/95368.html) @ Dreamwidth where there are  comments (viewable [here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/95368.html#comments)). 


	72. Armoury

Title: Armoury  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG-13  
Character(s): Fee Black / Jess Parker

Upon reflection, ambushing Fee on her return from an anomaly probably wasn’t the best idea, but it was a very pleasant one, that had found her herded into the back of the armoury, half hidden from sight.

She panted softly, as Fee pushed her up against the racks at the back of the armoury and kissed her back, one hand delving into her knickers, quick deft fingers finding her slick and needy.

“Me, or the location, kitten?” Fee nipped at her ear and Jess growled a little in frustration as she fought with Fee’s uniform, desperate to return the favour.

~~oOOo~~

Title: Bridesmaid  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Character(s): Emily Merchant / Jess Parker

“Do I get to breathe, Emily?”

“Only shallow breaths - I’m nowhere near done tightening it yet” Jess grimaced, and braced as the older woman pulled carefully on the ties on the corset.

“I’m going to kill Abby. Anyone would think she was trying to play match maker. How did you survive wearing one of these everyday?”

“Carefully; but you do look like the classical, english rose in that dress, Jess - even if Abby is trying to serve you up to the good Captain.” Jess smiled.

“Anyone would think you were jealous, Miss Emily. You know exactly whose bed I’ll be in tonight.”

~~oOOo~~

Title: Comfort  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Character(s): Hilary Becker / Jess Parker

He knelt beside Jess’ shaking form, and carefully pulled his lover into a gentle hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me your brother was in Afghanistan at the moment, Jess?” She buried her face in his shoulder, muffled sobs tearing at him.

“Let me talk to a friend, and I’ll make sure you get to RCDM first thing. Someone screwed up, but we’ll fix this. I’m sure Lester will enjoy threatening people on your behalf, and maybe he’ll lend us his driver.”

_And after this, I am going to feed your father to the next creature that appears through an anomaly._


	73. Armoury

Title: Armoury  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG-13  
Character(s): Fee Black / Jess Parker

Upon reflection, ambushing Fee on her return from an anomaly probably wasn’t the best idea, but it was a very pleasant one, that had found her herded into the back of the armoury, half hidden from sight.

She panted softly, as Fee pushed her up against the racks at the back of the armoury and kissed her back, one hand delving into her knickers, quick deft fingers finding her slick and needy.

“Me, or the location, kitten?” Fee nipped at her ear and Jess growled a little in frustration as she fought with Fee’s uniform, desperate to return the favour.

~~oOOo~~

Title: Bridesmaid  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Character(s): Emily Merchant / Jess Parker

“Do I get to breathe, Emily?”

“Only shallow breaths - I’m nowhere near done tightening it yet” Jess grimaced, and braced as the older woman pulled carefully on the ties on the corset.

“I’m going to kill Abby. Anyone would think she was trying to play match maker. How did you survive wearing one of these everyday?”

“Carefully; but you do look like the classical, english rose in that dress, Jess - even if Abby is trying to serve you up to the good Captain.” Jess smiled.

“Anyone would think you were jealous, Miss Emily. You know exactly whose bed I’ll be in tonight.”

~~oOOo~~

Title: Comfort  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Character(s): Hilary Becker / Jess Parker

He knelt beside Jess’ shaking form, and carefully pulled his lover into a gentle hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me your brother was in Afghanistan at the moment, Jess?” She buried her face in his shoulder, muffled sobs tearing at him.

“Let me talk to a friend, and I’ll make sure you get to RCDM first thing. Someone screwed up, but we’ll fix this. I’m sure Lester will enjoy threatening people on your behalf, and maybe he’ll lend us his driver.”

_And after this, I am going to feed your father to the next creature that appears through an anomaly._


	74. Sweet Dreams

Title: Sweet Dreams  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: R  
Fandom: Primeval  
Character(s): Hilary Becker/Jess Parker  
A/N: Consensual somnophilia

He eased her legs apart, petting and teasing at her slick heat, careful to avoid waking her. Moving slowly and carefully, he pulled her leg over his and guided himself into her. Slow easy movements had her squirming against him, not quite awake, but certainly having pleasant dreams.

He pulled her back, plastering her to the front of his body. His thrusts were minute and she whimpered, a tiny shift and she moaned. Her fingers tighten spasmodically, and she came violently.

"Chasing away a nightmare, love?"

"Not a problem, I hope, kitten?"

"Gave you permission; it's not been revoked."

This entry was original posted [ here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/99132.html) @ Dreamwidth where there are  comments (viewable [here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/99132.html#comments)). 


	75. Blood and Bone

Title: Blood and Bone  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Primeval  
Character(s): Sarah Page  


She missed the warm sands and the ancient artefacts that she'd been involved in recovering. Missed the calm serenity of a freezing desert night. She'd returned to the UK to defend her dissertation and to study the artefacts the British Museum held from previous expeditions to the same valley.

Oh don't get her wrong, she enjoyed the ARC, but she was getting a little fed up with the tendency for history to try and eat her - and the suicidal tendencies and manic ex-partners of her colleagues.

But the Anomalies got into your blood and into your bones. She wouldn't give them up for the world … 

\--

\--

Title: Dangerous Liasion  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: Primeval  
Character(s): Sarah Page/Helen Cutter  
</p>

She danced, oblivious to the club around her, another woman dancing behind her, muscles solid and presence welcome.

A calloused hand snaked beneath her skirt, and Sarah gave in, allowing the other woman to direct her movements and coax her body into responding.

She tried to twist, to see her partner - to steal a kiss, offer an invitation to bed, but the woman was too strong. Skilled fingers wound her higher and she railed at the twist in her psyche that had her enjoying it.

She held her as she came down.

"Run far, and run fast, Sarah. The ARC _will_ kill you."

\--

\--

Title: Resignation  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Primeval  
Character(s): Hilary Becker  


It was just as well that she was an orphan. As far as the real world was concerned, she was just _missing_. Like Connor. Like Abby. Like Danny. At least they'd had Cutter's body to bury. A place that Lester now used as a memorial./p >

But he had watched her die. Tried to save her. Returned through the anomaly covered in her blood and in shock.

_… I wish to resign my commission … I consider myself in dereliction of my duties … five civilians that I was charged with protecting are dead or missing …_

  
**{Transfer to the Regular Reserve granted. Effective immediately}**   


\--

\--

Title: Grief  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Primeval  
Character(s): Hilary Becker  


That was his one demand. Made in _her_ name. That no one was to go through the anomalies. No quick looks, no more rescue missions. No _civilians_.

Too many deaths, too much grief lay in that direction. He had only agreed to come back because Lester had all but begged him to. So he had his rules and he had his protocols.  
And he had his distance. His detachment. Because one more friend lost would shatter his mask, and he couldn't afford that.

Lester gave him the ARC that Christine had offered him. And this time, he took it gratefully.

\--

\--

Title: Green Eyes  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Primeval  
Character(s): Jess Parker  


Jess traced her fingers over the picture. Someone, Connor maybe? had obviously pulled the image off the CCTV cameras, and she sighed. She knew Sarah was dead, but she couldn't help the little twinge of jealousy that she felt. She was everything that Jess wasn't - and maybe she explained why their security chief showed no interest in her.

"You would have liked her, Jess. She was smart, and funny and quick enough to keep up with the Professor. But we weren't dating - I wasn't her type. We laughed over that kiss - _but isn't that the appropriate reward for a knight in shining armour?_ \- were her words."

This entry was original posted [ here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/100474.html) @ Dreamwidth where there are  comments (viewable [here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/100474.html#comments)). 


	76. <a href="http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/129081.html">Elemental</a>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little weaving and a quiet charm ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For P100 prompt #232: Magic. I'm intending to treat the rewrite and continuation of this AU as my NaNo project - bonus drabble if you can name which of my collection of AUs this version of Becker belongs to ...

Title: [Elemental](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/129081.html)  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Primeval  
Rating: PG  
Character(s): Hilary Becker  
Author's Note: For P100 prompt #232: Magic. I'm intending to treat the rewrite and continuation of this AU as my NaNo project - bonus drabble if you can name which of my collection of AUs this version of Becker belongs to ...   
Summary: A little weaving and a quiet charm ...

He dipped his fingers in the canal and muttered a brief charm. A water elemental butted his fingers impatiently. 

_"Strangeness first, little brother, then treats."_

_"Old water. Old magic deep down in old water. Old creatures."_

_"Thank you, little one."_ He pricked a finger and allowed a few drops of blood into the water. He straightened gracefully.

"The anomaly is still open, probably in the lock. There's at least a small incursion. The elementals are uncomfortable."

He licked the blood off the tip of his finger, closing the small wound.

"Well," he waved his Mossberg, "move. I said there was an incursion!"


	77. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Title: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Primeval  
Rating: PG  
Character(s): Harry Selkirk & Jess Parker  
A/N: For [](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/profile)[**primeval100**](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/) 's challenge #233: Natural History Museum. And Day 2 of [](http://primeval-vsx.livejournal.com/profile)[**primeval_vsx**](http://primeval-vsx.livejournal.com/) Humpday Fest. 

"Sorry Jess; just curious as to why we're being sent, instead of the primary team." Harry heard the quiet click that he associated with the radios switching channel, and Jess came back on the net. 

"Most of the alpha team is _still_ banned from the Natural History Museum, Lieutenant." Harry stifled a laugh. 

"As they say, ma'am ... آمدم ثواب کنم، کباب شدم."

"Harry, I'm not one of the Farsi speakers."

"I'd have thought you'd have picked that up from one of the Captains ... _no good deed goes unpunished_."

Jess laughed. 

"Indeed; and Lieutenant? Try to avoid destroying anything we can't replace. That does, surprisingly include dinosaur and mammoth skeletons."


	78. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to last weeks [drabble](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/713590.html). Lieutenant Harry Selkirk wishes the alpha team weren't quite so enthusiastic at their jobs.

Title: Where Do We Go From Here?  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/)  
Words: 101  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Jess Parker & Lieutenant Harry Selkirk  
Spoilers: Anything post series 5 is fair game  
Summary: Follow up to last weeks [drabble](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/713590.html). Lieutenant Harry Selkirk wishes the alpha team weren't quite so enthusiastic at their jobs.

Harry grimaced. "So Jess, if Alpha's banned, what SHOULDN'T we do?"

Jess bit her lip to keep from laughing  
"1: Don't use the EMDs unless unavoidable.  
2: Leave Tommy on outside guard duty.  
3: Don't let Sophia within touching distance of ANYTHING."

Harry smirked as he grabbed Sophia's wrist and stopped her just short of a fossil.

"Thanks for the warning."

Jess continued,

"4:If Connor's sent any new toys? Don't Use Them.  
5: No explosives, even if Fee or McKenna says so."

Harry shook his head,  
"I'm making the captains send McTavish's lads next time. I'm too old to play babysitter."


	79. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU. For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html). Also fits for [Challenge 247: The Odd One Out](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/767789.html).

Title: Waiting  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 103  
Character(s): Jess Parker  
Author's Note: AU. For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html). Also fits for [Challenge 247: The Odd One Out](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/767789.html).

The smile she wore was a fractured, damaged thing. Born of pain and tiredness and the knowledge of their damnation. The anomalies spawned and increased and they were stretched too thin.

She was breaking. They all were, except, perhaps, Matt. He was already broken. And she was stuck, here behind her computer screens, waiting to watch everything she loved die in a furnace that Matt claimed was of their own construction.

She'd seen the files he'd carried, and her name, and Becker's and Emily's names were missing. She wondered when they would die. And how. And in that moment, a shot rang out.

This entry was original posted [ here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/162151.html) @ Dreamwidth where there are  comments (viewable [here](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/162151.html#comments)). 


	80. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html). Also for [Challenge 248: Shattered](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/772735.html). Spot the crossover *g*

Title: Adjustments  
Author: [](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morrigans_eve**](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 102  
Character(s): Hilary Becker  
Author's Note: For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html). Also for [Challenge 248: Shattered](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/772735.html). Spot the crossover *g*

There wasn't much that made him twitch anymore. Dinosaurs merely amused him, providing they weren't actively threatening him. Civil Servants were Lester's problem. Abby had Connor at least mostly under her thumb, and Matthew was being somewhat secretive and irritating, but that was apparently normal for him. 

On the other hand, they were back to at least minimal explorations on the wrong side of anomalies (and he was not a fan of that policy!) and things here at least made him twitch. Like the tiny dragons he kept seeing out of the corner of his eye. And the sound of something shattering ...


	81. "There Are No Atheists In a Foxhole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Becker/Jess. For the prompt "Good Things Come to Those Who Wait."

**Title:** "There Are No Atheists In a Foxhole"  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** ~ 100 words  
 **Content notes:** Pre-Becker/Jess. For the prompt "Good Things Come to Those Who Wait."

Jess has gained a litany of prayers, a set of rituals and an army of deities. She can do nothing but watch most of the time (she has nightmares from those images, but she can't give up - saving the world is addictive) and wait for the men she dispatches to come back. Her fingers itch when all she can do is wait, but that's actually the best kind of anomaly call-out, because most of the time it means that they'll come home safe.

Then Becker will bring her chocolate and they'll share a smile. 

For the rest, she's content to wait.


End file.
